Wind Flight
The Wind Flight is one of the 11 flights in Flight Rising. It is led by The Windsinger and resides in the Windswept Plateau. The element's eye color is light green. It is the largest flight as of October 25th. About The wind dragons of the Windswept Plateau are explorers. They prefer to be joyful and care-free, like the gentle and playful breezes that whisk them to new lands. Of all the dragons, wind dragons are the most friendly, eager to become a small part of every community they encounter before they eventually and inevitably leave, following the currents in pursuit of a new adventure. Maps, compasses, and feathers are their favored treasures. God The God of the Wind Flight is the Windsinger. He is one of the first four Deities known to the land. The others were the Earthshaker, Flamecaller, and Tidelord. In the First Age he was referred to as the representative of Air. His first acts after cristening himself the Windsinger was to trace lines of air currents around the globe, crafting clouds as if painting them with a colossal brush. "The air should be filled with a thousand screaming vortexes, singing a song that the Heavens will never forget," the Windsinger argued in response to wanting to form the young earth in his ideal image. Since the four Wyrms could not come to compromise they warred fiercely. The first to quarrel were the Windsinger and the Tidecaller. Great clouds grew from their attacks and were charged with electricity which lead to the first appearance of the Stormcatcher. With the arrival of the Shade in the First Age, the Windsinger worked alongside the 7 other deities using his elemental powers to prevent the Shade from consuming the magic energy from their world. After the truce, he lent the last of his strength to blanket the earth in a magical shield. With his energy combined with the other 7 dragons energy, it was enough to protect the earth from another attack from the Shade. He fused his body with the other Deities to create the World Pillar. In the Second Age, he lay dormant alongside the other 7 deities within the World Pillar. In the Third Age, he remained dormant until the Shade burst through the magical barrier and shattered the World Pillar. When the Pillar was shattered, the large chunk containing the emblem of the Windsinger was hurled across the land, coming to rest in the Windswept Plateau. This would become the home of his children. The Dragons of the Wind Flight. "I will create thousands of children, thought the Windsinger, the air will be cleansed and painted in a plethora of colored brushes. My flight will carry the stories of the realm, and tell of its history. A pity that the others will never know a similar joy." -- Windsinger upon leaving the shattered World Pillar. Region The Wind Flight is located in the Windswept Plateau. The land is separated into four parts: Zephyr Steppes, Reedcleft Ascent, The Twisting Crescendo and The Cloudsong. In-Game 'Eyes' The eyes of Wind Dragons are light green. The RGB Value of the Eye Color is 174|255|87. The HEX Value of the Eye Color is AEFF57. 'Eggs & Nest' "A soft-shelled egg that is patterned with swirls. It bounces at every sound, as if it wishes to dance with the activities surrounding it." -Unhatched Wind Egg description 'Page Layout' 'Population and Players' As of the 25th of October, the Wind Flight has 5737 members. Mistral Jamboree The Mistral Jamboree is the elemental holiday of the Wind Flight. It takes place during the end of March. Image gallery Windsinger.png|Windsinger Wind_rune 100x100.png|Wind Runestone Egg_Wind.png|A Wind Egg Windsinger 1440x900.jpg|Windsinger Wallpaper Windsinger 1600x1200.jpg 3EggWindNest.png|A Wind nest containing 3 Eggs wind_banner.png|Wind Banner WindLocation.png|Windswept Plateau's Location in the World Map Read More Sources http://flightrising.com/index.php http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore&map=3 http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=6 http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=7 http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=12 http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=19Adde Category:Lore Category:Flights